


Souls Lost

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Armor Kink, F/M, Other, Rape, Weapons Kink, outdoors, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series within the Dark Souls universe. It follows the Chosen Undead whom dons the full Elite Knight armor set and carries a Zweihander where they go. The Chosen Undead depicted in this series has a female body but chooses to identify as non binary, using them/they pronouns. </p>
<p>The Chosen Undead in the Souls Lost series finds themselves in sexual interaction with Lautrec of Carim and Solaire of Astora quite often, leading to very complicated relationships and encounters. Stick with the entire story to see if the hero of this tale survives until the end or if their greedy libido will be their downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Lost

A hero. That's what you once were.  
That is, before all this happened.  
The world is now covered in death. Destruction.  
But most of all, allies are far and few between.  
However, you've been lucky.  
You've found several men willing to aide you in your journey.

 

It was a sunny day when he wandered into your life.  
“Solaire. Solaire of Astora.”  
Solaire is a strong, righteous man.  
His only goal in life is to find his own sun.  
That sounds crazy to you, but you value his virtue.

It was but a few months before you and Solaire formed a partnership.  
Blood covered your weapons.  
And love filled your hearts.  
You felt that it was the Gods themselves watching over you.  
You happened to find love in a world of death and hate.  
Your smile wasn't faked for the first time in your life.

 

However.  
Solaire of Astora wasn't the only warrior you helped in your journey.  
“Lautrec. Of Carim.”

 

“But I don't understand!”  
“I'm going to be coming back.”  
“But why there? After all this time?”  
“Firelink Shrine has the only firekeeper that is still mostly alive.”  
“Hmph. Very well, dear. Just hurry back. I am simply not whole without you.”  
“Yes, yes.”

A firekeeper's soul. What a treasure you and your lover have found deep inside the Demon Ruins. A powerful soul it is, and it's power should be harnessed properly and sealed within your Estus Flask. However, only a firekeeper can manage such a binding task. And all the others are dead or have gone mad and completely hollowed. All, that is, except for Anastacia.

“Finally. Firelink Shrine. I didn't realize the Demon Ruins were so far beneath this place.” you said with a sigh. You leaned back to search through your hip pouch, searching for the firekeeper's soul as you walked down the stone steps to meet Anastacia of Astora. Whom seems mostly uninterested in your journey overall.

 

“Keh heh heh. What is it you have there?” Said a familiar voice that you have not heard in quite some time. “Lautrec?” You asked, looking up from the floor. You notice the man, wearing his full-body suit of golden armor and sitting upon the floor, almost in relaxed, deep-in-thought sort of position. “What are you still doing here?” You asked your ally, scratching the top of your helmet in curiosity. “Heh... I simply come here to think.” Says the knight as he slowly stands up, taking steps over to you. You ignore him and move over to the firekeeper's cage. Reaching into your pocket, you pull your firekeeper's soul out of your pouch and, just as you grasp it in your palm, you realize that Anastacia.... Is dead.  
“L-Lautrec...?” 

“Heh. I had a feeling that you'd be the first to find out. You won't tell, will you?” Asked Lautrec, grinning from behind his helmet as he gets closer to you. “Tell? Tell who? There's no law or rhyme or reason to murder in this land. If anything, I'm going to tell Solaire so we can find another Firekeeper.” You say to the man in gold as you shrug and attempt to leave.

“There's none.”  
“What?”  
“Anastacia was the last one. There's no firekeeper's left.”  
“You idiot, why would you do that?!”  
“Keh heh heh heh. For the same reason that I'm going to do this.”

Lautrec forcefully grabs your upper arm and pulls you over to him, causing you to drop your firekeeper's soul onto the floor. “L-Lautrec, stop!” you say to him as you attempt to move away from him, but to no avail. The knight pins you against the stone wall beside the large cage and forcefully begins to remove your armor, undoing clasps, ripping or cutting straps, and more or less just ruining your equipment. “Hey! Stop it! I have a boyfriend!” you scream at the golden fool. “Hah. Solaire? That sunny-side-up moron probably doesn't even know how to please a woman.” He says with a loud cackle. You gasp at him and begin to struggle in his grasp. 

“Ho—How do you know him? He says he's only been here once!”  
“My dear, I get around. I know every undead that's ever stepped foot here and managed to live beyond the Undead Parish.”  
“So... You've met Solaire?”  
“Met..? Well... Sort of. I've killed him a couple of times. For his sunlight medals.”  
“WHAT! Why--- Wh--- Why couldn't you just earn them yourself?”  
“Lets just say... Only the goddess Fina understands me.”

“Th-Then take my sunlight medals! I have, like, twenty or something in my item pouch!” You scream at the knight, practically begging him to stop what he's doing. “My dear, I take what I want. I simply cannot do wrong. And I find you rather attractive. Just... calm down. It'll be fine.” He says, attempting to reassure you. He manages to completely remove your helmet and your breastplate, allowing him to look into your eyes, giving a gentle groan of enjoyment. “Mmmh. Yes. It's been a while since I've seen your body, my dear.” You gasp and land a punch on the side of his helmet, denting it quite well. The knight groans angrily and tosses his helmet aside, the metal noises it makes seemed to only cause a more dense silence around you two. It sent shivers down your spine. Like knives.  
Lautrec's expression couldn't be described as anything but rage.

“How DARE you!”  
“I..”  
“NO. You're a damned idiot. You are defenseless and alone and you thought striking an opponent was wise? Hemph. You fucking deserve what you get.”

With that, Lautrec finishes forcefully removing your armor and clothing, leaving only bits of cloth on your body; tattered underwear and some straps of leather that hang from your arms and legs. Almost immediately, without any warning, he pushes you against the wall again, your front facing him this time as he slides down onto one knee, reaching onto his waist and removing one of his reinforced shotel's from their holders. “W-What are you--” “Shut up.” You gasp at his words, his voice sounding quite bossy and causing your voice to crackle. The knight nodded to himself and mumbled something but before you could even ask what he said the knight had already plunged most of the handle of his weapon into your most obviously sopping wet pussy. With a loud scream, you grapple onto his arms and curl your toes, looking into his eyes with a questionable expression, “Why...”

The knight laughs gently and stares into your eyes, roughly moving the weapon in and out of your pussy, causing your juices to coat it and drip onto the floor. Your erotic squeals and peeping echo throughout the shrine as he licks his lips and runs fingers along your chest and stomach. 

“You're deliciously mine.”  
“B-But what about Solaire?”  
“He doesn't need to know that he's number two.”  
“But--”  
“SHUT UP.”

The knight crouches down, continuing to ravage your pussy with his shotel hilt, and whilst this is happening he presses his lips to your clit, licking it and nibbling it gently but while watching your reaction. You scream and wriggle in place as he tastes the juices that ooze from your pussy while he wiggles his weapon around inside of you. “I---Stop-p---” All of a sudden your body shakes with delight, your pussy tenses up around his shotel's handle and you cum all over it, getting some of it onto his face. 

The knight stands up and begins to remove his own armor, cackling to himself all the while. You stare up at him in awe, sighing in relief as if it were all over. “L-Lautrec...Don't tell Solaire, okay?” you say with relief as you try to pull his weapon out of your pussy, dropping it to the floor while all your juices run out of pussy and onto the floor. “Heh. About that part or the next part?” “Wha---” Lautrec, mostly naked aside from some chest straps and an odd ring that seems to take up most of his ring finger. Lautrec pushes you flat onto the ground and pins your wrists to the floor, staring into your eyes. “This has just begun, my dear.” Says the knight as he quickly plunges his entire length into your squishy, moist pussy. You squirm and beg him to stop, but he simply laughs and reconfirms his last statement, “You're mine.”

 

He pounds your pussy into submission while you wiggle out of control, trying to push him away while your legs some how hold him into place. “See? You like it. Your body doesn't lie, my dear. You belong to me now.” You shake you head out of control, shake, and jerk around, attempting to get away from him. “Hmmm. Fine. I guess you don't like it like this.” He says, crawling off of you and pulling you onto his lap while he sits himself down onto a mat, placed where he normally spends most of his time. Pulling you onto his lap, he rams his length inside of you and tightly grips ahold of your hips and your mouth. You attempt to scream through his hand, your face turning red, but he simply laughs at your attempts to get free or scream for help. “Not a chance, my dear. It's too late to back out now.” He says as he thrusts his hips up and down, pounding your soaked pussy even harder and faster than before. Out of desperation, you try to bite his hand to make him stop, drawing a bit of blood. “Keh heh heh... You're so very stupid.” Says the knight as he thrusts deep into you and groans, ,lettting his huge load explode deep inside of you, splattering onto your thighs and oozing out onto the mat below both of you. Just as he slowly pulls his cum-covered length out, letting his dick free from your moist prison, Solaire quickly steps down the stairs that lead down from the no longer lit bonfire. 

“Y-You...”  
“It's not what it looks like!”  
“I don't... understand...”  
“I...”  
Lautrec slowly stands up, re-arming himself and laughing softly. After getting his greaves and helmet back on, he turns to Solaire and steps relatively close to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Heh. She's mine now. Find another bitch to fuck with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Dark Souls fic! It's been hanging out for quite a while, I intended it to be released to the public a very long time ago but didn't really put it at the top of my importance list until I decided I wanted to pump out some more works for y'all to enjoy. As always, feel free to message and follow me on Tumblr at hinnuh.tumblr.com and also leave a comment if you liked this. Very eager to see how the Dark Souls fandom holds up on here. Anyway, see ya laters!!


End file.
